Las hojas caen
by Foreveryour
Summary: Sanji comienza a recordar todos aquellos momentos que lo llevaron a tomar la decisión si seguir adelante o no.


_Hola, los personajes de One Piece obviamente no me pertenecen, ya sabemos de quien son C:_

 _Espero la disfruten._

Esa sonrisa coqueta... La detesto. Esa seguridad con las mujeres, la odio. ¿Por qué las tocas?, si no te interesan, ¿qué ganas? Te gusta saber que mi odio hacia ti va en aumento. Te gusta saber que realmente me quiebro por dentro. Disfrutas ver cómo me alejo cada vez que estás flirteando con una mujer. Disfrutas que vea cada momento que partes con una mujer en tu moto, apoyada en tu espalda, con sus brazos alrededor de ti... Tocándote, ¿realmente lo disfrutas? Porque no encuentro otra respuesta para todos tus actos que realizas justo en el momento que estoy presente. No sé qué esperas, porque sabes que no iré tras de ti a decirte que la sueltes, que la dejes, que vengas conmigo, que te amo. Ya no puedo, ya está roto. Ahora solo nace un rechazo hacia ti, un pequeño odio que se dilata, un dolor que me estremece, no se puede curar. Si era esto lo que trataste de lograr, te felicito y me hace sentir triste que sea esto lo que quieras.

No puedo pensar en ir tras de ti, no puedo pensar en ti de la manera en la que lo hacía antes, ya no te veo como antes. Algo dentro de mí , cambió. Una última mirada antes de partir, con tu sonrisa de desprecio me estás diciendo adiós mientras acaricias la mejilla de aquella pelinegra.

Antes era mejor, cuando apenas nos conocíamos, cuando podíamos compartir sin incomodidades entre medio. Compartimos muy buenos momentos, me sentí privilegiado por tu amistad, porque sabía la clase de persona que eras... Como Dr. House, pero a un nivel menor, aun así... Un poco antipático, bueno, bastante antipático. Pero conmigo no, debí caerte bien y bueno, creo que por tu misma actitud, me caíste bien. Creo que a lo largo del tiempo, algo fue surgiendo en mí, pero siempre cuestioné qué podría ser y nunca me respondí, sabía que la respuesta era peligrosa. Lo más extraño es que mi corazón nunca latió como debió haber latido, por eso no estuve seguro y la duda albergaba en mí, porque de alguna forma, algo existía, sin embargo, en aquel entonces no quise descubrir qué.

Y pasó, cometí un pequeño error, te besé. Debo admitir que el alcohol tiene un 40% de culpa, pero el otro 60% fue mío, porque sí tenía ganas de besarte, creo que me gustabas en ese entonces, obviamente decírtelo estaba prohibido, por la incertidumbre. Además, uno sabe cuando tiene un mínimo de oportunidad, las mías eran completamente negativas. Ahora creo que si te beso, tampoco te besaría como antes.

Pudimos sobre llevarlo, nunca lo hablamos, pero lo hicimos. Todavía estábamos bien, seguimos compartiendo juntos, nos reíamos juntos, trabajábamos juntos. Constantemente pensaba en lo que había sucedido, el sentimiento de que te alejaras era espantoso, no quería perderte, por eso enterré mis posibles sentimientos, porque quería que todo fuese como antes, porque te convertiste en alguien importante para mí y me hundí.

Y luego, sinceramente no sé lo que pasó ... Te quería, realmente te quería. Tal vez estaba enamorado de ti, pero jamás lo admití, ni a mí mismo. Comenzaste a actuar extraño, a ser más antipático de lo normal, a alejarte... Y las palabras que antes no me hacían nada, me lastimaron; las acciones que no me importaban, me importaron y el privilegio que sentía por estar junto a ti, desapareció ... Y a ti, nada de eso te importó y al final se fue creando un vacío indescriptible, un dolor molesto y una angustia agobiante. Me sentía cansado, irritado, enfadado, herido y simplemente me agotado. Porque incluso, aunque no me correspondieras, ni siquiera pudiste ser mi amigo, realmente nada de mí era algo para ti. Fue doloroso perderte en el amor, pero me dolió más perderte como amigo. No soy tan débil como para no poder conllevar un amor no correspondido, tal vez pensaste que era débil, ¿acaso por eso me lastimaste? Sentí que te burlabas de mí, creo que todavía lo haces, siento tu desprecio en el borde de mi piel y nada de eso era necesario.

Y aunque nos hablemos poco, todavía pienso en ti, todavía te veo, todavía quiero volver a los días de ayer, todavía quiero seguir queriéndote, pero contigo... No me llevará a ningún lado, es que no tienes espacio para mí y no ser más patético y no te diré mis sentimientos porque no los mereces, nunca más. Realmente me hubiese gustado que los escucharas, pero lo único que se me viene a la mente cuando pienso en decírtelos es dolor.

Respiro, estaba justo en la puerta de salida del edificio y tú a unos metros de mí, alguien se acercaba.

Sanji, nos vamos? - Veía como encendías la moto para partir con aquella mujer, preparándote para otra de tus aventuras, sabías que estaba ahí. Law estaba a mi lado, esperando mi respuesta, me giro para tratar de responderle, pero...

Law, estoy enamorado de Zoro - Se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos, tenía por lo menos que decírselo a alguien que no seas tú, para liberarme, ya era tiempo de admitirlo - Pero ahora no lo estar más - Ya era tiempo de dejarte atrás.

Él lo sabe - me sostienes la mirada.

Lo sé , ya no importa más. Ahora estaré bien - Suspiro y respiro profundamente. Volteé en dirección opuesta a la de Zoro, no quería verlo. Mis ojos no te verán más- Vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar y me tomaste de la mano, quedé paralizado. Esta calidez no la había sentido y tal vez por felicidad o por mi profundo dolor, comencé a derramar lágrimas y seguimos caminando.

Todo estará bien - No sé por qué, pero realmente aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir mejor.

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
